I Honestly Love You
by Signora Ted
Summary: When I walked through those doors, my life on Earth was gone. That was ten years ago. Now I'm a Turk living in Midgar, I have the best friend in the world and...I honestly love him. Genesis/Oc  CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Planet Earth

_A/N: this is my second fan fiction, the other one is: Another SOLDIER,  
Another Fate which is still in progress. anyway, enjoy!  
__**A/N (EDIT):**__ This has been edited so there shouldn't be any mistakes...But I can't fix bad writing...I've also decided to put a song at the start of each chapter. Doesn't really have a relevance to the chapter, just what's in my head at the time. :)_

_**Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer.  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna.  
-Feeling This, Blink 182  
**_

I've never forgotten where I'm from. I just can't remember how I got here. All I remember is waking up in a bush were Genesis found me. I am forever grateful to him. To be precise, all I remember is waking up in a bush in Banora. What was I? Thirteen? Time flies by fast when you're constantly stressed out. Having Reno with me every waking moment doesn't help my levels of sanity either. I wish he would stop flicking paper at me so I can re-live those memories. Ah yes, now I remember...

_**10 years earlier**__**  
**_  
Where the hell is James? I though, pacing up and down the hallway waiting for my older brother. We were going to be late for the cinema if he didn't hurry up.  
So we were in the car on the way to see the new Star Trek film, ahhh! Zachary Quinto was in that one. Mmmmmmmm... Anyway, after we got out of the car I headed towards the bathrooms  
calling to my brother telling him I'd be out in a minute. As I walked through the doors of the bathroom...

_**Back to present**_  
Bam!  
Gone!  
I can't remember a thing after that.  
I mean I can't remember a thing that happened on planet Earth.  
After I walked through the doors my life on Earth was gone.  
For some strange reason I have been living in Midgar on the planet Gaia ever since. Nearly ten years now.  
"Jess?"  
God! Why does Reno have to ruin my happy moments. I sent him a sharp glare.  
"What Reno?"  
He opened his mouth to answer when Tseng walked in the door.  
"Reno! There's some papers on my desk I want you to sort out-"  
"Okay! Okay! Fine!"  
The red head dragged himself off the seat that he was sitting on beside the coffee machine. He's such a hogger!  
Once he was gone, Tseng looked at me with a smirk on his face.  
"What's the face for?" I asked getting suspicious.  
"There's someone out in the hall I think you'll be glad to see"  
My heart started racing as I fled the lounge and ran out the door.  
"Genesis!"  
I flung myself at him as soon as I saw him. Ah... It's good to smell him again. That sounded kind of weird.  
"Jessie, you're choking me..."  
"Oh!" I released my arms from around his neck and he pulled me into a corner.  
"I missed you" He said, kissing my lips softly.  
"I missed you too"

_A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I'm sorry for not updating my other story. Can't think of anything to write but don't worry. I'll try and update soon. Anyhow, R&R!  
__**A/N(EDIT):**_ _Yes, well, I just really changed the tenses because they were annoying me and the was it was laid out. It gets better, I promise you. _


	2. Tseng

_**A/N(EDIT): **__Tenses, grammar and layout again.  
Song for this chapter:  
__**  
Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away.  
When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right  
and if I, I am true and it's all because of you, just tonight...  
-Just Tonight, The Pretty Reckless**_

It was good to have Genesis back. He was gone for...4 months was it? I've no idea. I didn't try to count but it seemed like years. I really do miss having him around. The only person I could hang out was Reno when he was gone and that's not my idea of fun.  
"Jessica" Tseng interrupted my thoughts.  
"Mm?"  
"Why are you doodling on those papers? They're going to the president"  
On shit. What did I do that for? I did a really girly thing and drew love hearts all over the 'important' papers.  
"Sorry. I'm just bored being cooped up here for so long. Is they're any missions yet?"  
Tseng had been glaring at me the whole time but now his eyes drifted back to his paper work.  
"Actually, I need you to go check up on Aerith for me. I have too much work to do here"  
Ugh! Who cares about that stupid girl!  
"Fine"  
I started to walk out the door but Tseng spoke again.  
"And Jessica?"  
I turned around to face him.  
"Mm?"  
"After you get back, take the rest of the day off. We've got 4 Turks including myself ready to go if something happens and you look stressed. Go and relax. There's no point having a skilled Turk at hand if they're too distracted by they're own...personal issues."

He said the last the last two words with another smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and left the Turks office. As usual ALL the Turks know about my close relationship with a certain SOLDIER but they're all really nice about. As nice as a Turk can be about a situation like that. Me and that certain SOLDIER don't care who knows as long as it doesn't reach Lazard or the president. For that certain SOLDIER's sake. The only close relationships they're allowed is their families because of the risk of their loved ones being used against them. Well it's all depressing stuff if you really think about. Turks aren't really supposed to have close relationships either but none of us really go by the Turk rules. Well, not that one anyway. Sure, Rude met a lovely brunette at 7th Heaven and he's been going there nearly every night to 'get a drink'. We all know he's going there to see her.

I left the ShinRa building and started walking down the street, getting strange looks from passerbyers. Well, I don't blame them. What would you think if you saw a 23 year old women, storming down the street in a black suit and a gun-blade strapped to her back? I reached the church where I was going to start my search for this stupid girl. She really gets on my nerves. I entered the church and-  
"Oh hello Jessica!"  
I turned around to see the flower girl standing behind me with a basket of flowers in her hand.  
"Tseng sent you?"  
I just nodded and watched her as she went over to the patch of flowers in the middle of the church and started tending to them.  
"Well, you can tell him I'm not going anywhere. It was nice to see again Jessica but would you mind leaving please?"

Bitch.

"I will inform Tseng of you then. I will leave now"  
I left the church nearly sprinting back to ShinRa. I love seeing Tseng's face when that little brat says things like that.  
"Oh my god! Sorry I didn't-"  
Yes, I did just bump into Genesis at the entrance of ShinRa.  
"Jess? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you want to go get something to drink at 7th heaven later? "  
He grinned at me, showing all of his pearl white teeth and I melted on the spot.  
"Sure. Half six?"  
I nodded like a crazy person and made my way back up to Tseng's office. Tonight's going to be a good night.

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**A/N(EDIT): **__What I said up there :P_


	3. Soft, Sweet Kisses

A/N: Pleeaaasseee review! I dont know if im doing it right otherwise! And thanks darkassassin!I really do love reviews!**_  
Edit:_****_ Ugh. I hate the way I sound in all these Author's notes.  
_**

* * *

**_We're kissing the lips of strangers  
We're hugging whoever next we meet  
Oh life I love you to my bones  
When everything's short for listeners  
Take 'em home and cook them dinners  
and sing  
Oh life I love you to my bones -To My Bones, Wallis Bird _**

* * *

Out of my ten years knowing him, I don't think I have ever seen Genesis drunk before. We were sitting at the bar with Reno, who was getting glares from the bar maid (who's name I think is Tifa) and Rude was just staring at her. Now we know who this brunette is. Genesis had one too many drinks and had starting to get abit dizzy so I decided to take him back to his apartment against his will.

"Give me you're key" I said when we arrived at his apartment. He removed his arm from my shoulder which was supporting him, to root in his pockets for his key.

"Crap! I can't find it!"

I sigh and put his arm on my shoulder again as I lead him to my apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"You can bunk on my couch tonight"

He grunted a thank you and nearly drifted off to sleep on his feet. I put him down against the wall as I got my key out of my pocket. When I got inside I dumped him on the couch and threw a blanket at him.

"Goodnight Genesis!"

"Uh..."

That was good enough for me. As soon as the bed covers went over me I was asleep. When I woke up, I looked at my clock and groaned. It was four in the morning. I looked around to see what woke me up to find Genesis standing at my bedside, looking very tired.

"Jess, no offence or anything but your couch is more uncomfortable than the floor"

I sighed and moved over in my bed.

"Get in!"

He slid in under the covers and although I had my back to him, I could tell he was looking at me. Then all of a sudden, I had a strange hunger for a hug.

"Can I have a hug please?"

I heard him chuckle behind me and then I felt two arms pull my waist backwards towards his strong chest. He held me close and started to kiss my neck. Oh, how I missed his sweet soft kisses! I could get used to this.

A/N: REVIEW!  
**_  
Edit: Ugh. Just reading over this is making me cringe. It's just so awful. Did I actually write this? Sup peeps! People who are new, thrust me! Not all of my writing is like this! This is my lowest and Jessie comes across as a Mary-Sue. Grr._**


	4. Buttercup

A/N: whoops. forgot to say that i do NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII! reviews?  
**A/N (edit):** **Lay out and tenses.  
**

* * *

_**The sun shone in, the glint in your eye**_  
_** Your beautiful face, your beautiful face**_  
_** I held her tight, close to my heart**_  
_** I didn't know it would break, I didn't know it would break  
- Biffy Clyro, 57  
**_

* * *

"Hehe...black-mail!"

Holy shit! Please don't let that be Reno with a camera! How did he get into my apartment? That's quite creepy! He got into my apartment! I opened my eyes, knowing what was coming.

" Tseng! She's awake! Um... I think she's gonna- AHHH!"

I had jumped out of bed, leading to Genesis falling out, and Reno running for his life as I tried to tackle him for the camera.  
I can't believe Tseng was in on it! I honestly expected better from him! Well at least it explained how Reno got in. I had given a spare key to my apartment to Tseng, you know, just in case. I don't really trust myself enough. I'd be afraid of locking my door then suffocating in my sleep. But I still don't understand how they knew Genesis would be here or even more importantly, how they knew we shared a bed for the night. Nothing happened. We just...slept. Sadly Reno chucked the camera to Tseng and the two sprinted off down the hallway. No point trying to catch them now when I'm in my pajamas.

I slamed my door shut and fell back onto my bed. Genesis had recovered from his little tumble and had seated himself back on the bed. He pulled me into his arms and made me forget everything. Reno, Tseng, the photograph, paperwork that needed to be done today, the stupid Aerith girl... Pretty much everything that I hate. There was only me and him.

"Don't worry buttercup, I'll get it off them"

I smiled as I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep. I sighed and reached for my phone which was on my locker. I didn't bother look at the name of the caller.

"Jessica Watson speaking..."

I nearly threw the phone to the floor when I heard Tseng's voice.

" Jess- wait! Don't hang up! This is important! Come to my office within 15 minutes. We're having a meeting" I hung up without saying a word. It's just like Tseng to ruin my life.

"Gen-"

I stopped when I saw that he too was on the phone.

"Yes Sir...Of Course...I will..Thank you Sir"

Click! He turned to me and kissed me gently on the lips. I was about to stop and tell him that I had to go when his kisses got more urgent.

"I... love.. you" I stammered during breaths.

He bundled me up in his arms again and kissed my throat.

"I love you too, buttercup"


	5. A Normal Turk Meeting

A/N: R.E.V.I.E.W.S!!!!!

"And so, our objective is to-"

I swing the office door open with all my power and blush when my

fellow Turks stared at me.

"You're late Jessica" Tseng says to me raising an eyebrow. I glare at

him while all the others look at us cluelessly, well, Reno didn't.

" I'm sorry _Sir_, I had to tend to my, how did you put it? Oh yes, my

personal issues."

Reno, who caught on to what I was saying scrunched up his face.

"Ew! Too much information!"

Rude and Cissnei looked from me to Tseng to Reno, confused. "Em...did

I miss something?" Cissnei piped up.

I look at her with a angered grin on my face.

"Why I believe you did, Cissnei! Why don't you tell them what you did

to me Tseng? Or maybe Reno would prefer to do the honours? Do you

have the evidence to show them? Maybe you would like me to call the

other victim of your horrid crime in here to explain what happened?

I'm sure he would willingly explain! Or maybe-"

"Jessica! Shut the hell up! We're sorry! Aren't we Reno?! Reno?"

Reno was in fits of laughter listening to me rant in Tseng's face. He

really looked scared. I don't blame him. He just witnessed my wrath of

doom.

"Ha....sorry...it's...just...so funny! The look on Genesis's face even

better than yours, which is hard to beat!"

I didn't know what he was talking about because I was too busy trying

to tear Reno's head off to look at Genesis's face. Reno interrupted my

thoughts again when he continued.

" And as a matter of fact, I do actually have the picture! Developed

it straight away!"

The mortified look on my face said it all. Before, I hadn't expected

him to actually have it.

"Don't!"

"You litrually asked for it!" he says taking a photograph out of his pocket.

"RENO!!"

That wasn't me this time. It was Cissnei.

"If you did what I think you did I will tear your head off!"

God I love that girl! She always stands up for me, espeically when it

comes to my love life.

"What are you thinking, Cissnei?! That me and Tseng got a picture of

Jess and Genesis in bed together!?"

That's it! As if on que, both me and Cissnei punch Reno from both sides.

Rude was going red trying to keep laughter at bay. I'm not sure if it

was because Reno just got punched in the face by two girls at the same

time or the fact that Reno just told Rude and Cissnei about the

picture. I doubt the picture is at all that funny. After Reno

recovered, I tore up the picture into millions of pieces.

"That was just one of the copies! I've made loads of them!"

Oh that git!

I storm out of the room, forgetting I was actually there for a meeting.

A/N: okay, i have to admit i really enjoyed writing that chapter. if

anyone has an idea of what you want to happen, tell me in a

review....pretty please!:)


	6. The Great 1st Class Sephiroth

A/N: so the last few chapter were really fun to write but i still

really want your ideas so feel free to pitch some in! review!!!

After twenty minutes of letting me cool down, Tseng called me again.

"Jessica, we are really sorry but you do have to come back. There's a

mission for you. A very important mission!"

I sigh and tell him I'll be there in a few. As I walk back up to the

corridor I keep my head down in case Reno showed anyone the picture.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there"

I pick myself up from where I had tripped over and looked at the man

speaking. He was tall, handsome and had peculiar silver hair and

green eyes. This must be Sephiroth. Genesis speaks of his best friend

quite alot and it seems he speaks of me as well.

"Ah....You're Jessica?"

I nod slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Genesis speaks of you ALOT. I feel like I've known you for years

because of how much he speaks of you."

I'll have to have a talk with Genesis after this. If he talks about me too much

Lazard or the president might hear of it and we really don't need that right now.

"Em....I thought you might like to know that Reno was going around with a picture a few minutes ago"

OH GOD!

" He didn't show it to anyone did he?"

Sephiroth scratched his head and I knew what was coming.

" Um....It was kind of hard not to see it....Sorry. Genesis was going mental. He vowed he was going to

hunt Reno down and dress him up like a girl and then post pictures of him all over Midgar. I sort of feel

sorry for Reno. It's not like Genesis to break his promises."

"He bloody deserves whatever Gen is going to do to him!"

I saw a grin appear on Sephiroth's face.

"What?"

He suddenly burst out with laughter.

" You called him Gen....Nobody does that! It's kinda cute. He always calls you Jess and you call him

Gen........Haha! Cute! I don't think I've ever used that word before!"

I blush and sigh. Sephiroth continues chuckling as he walks away.

" Oh and thank you Jessica!" he says stopping and turning around.

" It's much easier to tease him when he's in love!"

The 1st class strides off down the hallway, getting strange looks from people because of his bubbly mood. Well, that's one thing most people can't say. I made the great 1st class Sephiroth laugh his eyes out over something that's not that funny.

A/N: hehehe.....sephiroth in a bubbly mood...hahaha.. i LOVE this chapter. one of my favourite so far!


	7. Rivals

A/N: As I said before, feel free to pitch in ideas. I know how I'm going to end it though but there's still bits in the middle that need to be filled in. So enjoy and REVIEW!!!

P.S: i think i said tifa was a brunette in a chapter or two ago. my booboo:(

"So what's my bloody mission?"

Ooh....My Irish accent came out alot in that sentence. That's another reason why I will never forget my past. I've got a really strong Irish accent that got me laughed at when I first came here. By who? Oh well, it was my dearest friend Genesis. That's who. He thought it was hysterical. Really? But even thinking about some aspects of my past makes me shudder. I had started my first year in secondary school and was having a rough time ex-best friend. She was always bitching about me behind my back for no apparent reason....I think she enjoyed it. To be honest, I was happy when I got transported to Gaia. Well, I do miss my family but I've got Genesis here and a great career. I really love my life here but I would love to go back and visit my family, maybe bring Gen with me. That's it! I'm going to try and get back!

"Jessica?"

Oh, whoops. I didn't realise Tseng was rambling on to me all this time.

"Tseng!" I say, standing up.

"I'm going to try get back to Earth!"

I was surprised to see him roll his eyes instead of stare at me in shock.

"Jessie! That's what I was just talking to you about!"

What the hell?!

"We think we found a way to get there. Well, Hojo did."

I start jumping up and down with excitement. I can't wait to see James!

"Tell me how!?"

Tseng sighed and lifted up some papers.

"Hojo has created a machine of some sort but he said that it will be risky. We could only probably only get one or two uses from it."

"Wait, you said I had a mission!?"

"Oh, yes. Your mission...."

He sorts through some papers and looks back at me.

"I need you to go to Junon with the president."

Oooh! I get a mission with the president! Lucky me!

"He is attending an official parade. It should be easy enough but since there has been 4 previous attempts on his life recently, we must be cautious. The other Turks are on different missions so we have no choice but to ask Lazard for.....some muscle"

Oh joy! As long as it's not Genesis's friend Angeal, who I have had bad experience with, I don't care who it is. Hopefully Genesis.

"Who?" I ask, hoping for the best.

Tseng smiled, using the 'I'm so cool because I'm in charge' look.

"Lazard is choosing. SOLDIER is no business of ours. We are Turks and they are our rivals. Obviously, the president prefers us over them as we get more pay. Any reason why you ask?"

Oh that git! He knows damn well why I asked and he can't deny it now after the little 'incident' earlier on. If I had to pick my favourite word right now, it would be 'payback'. No way is my boss getting away with it. Either is Reno, who may I say, better keep an eye out for Genesis. I wouldn't be surprised if I found the walls of the lounge plastered with pictures of him dressed up in a dress. Genesis doesn't usually think revenge is right but when it comes to his personal life, he can get bitchy. Hehe.....Genesis....bitchy...

"Um....No reason"

I move towards the door to leave but Tseng calls me back.

"Eh...I need you to bring this file to the president and you're leaving for Junon tomorrow morning. The assigned SOLDIER will meet you at the lobby tomorrow."

I pick up the file and head out the door. I really wonder who's going with me.

A/N: i know, not the longest one in the world but sure hey! One more thing, I'm REALLY starting to get depressed with the lack of reviews. If I don't get reviews, I don't get the urge to write. So PLEASE review!!!

p.s:

Thanks to dark assassin(not sure if i already thanked you)

and to eithne(who better make an account soon and write some twilight fanfic SOON!!! you're driving me mad waiting!) see ya in school!!!xxx:)


	8. Smile

A/N: ........reviews?.....

At first when I see you cry, It makes smile, Yeah it makes me smile

At worst I feel bad for a while, But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

"Boo!"

I shriek as I jump of the sofa I was lying on in the lounge and take my ear phones out.

"Genesis! You mean, mean person!"

I was now in the process of hitting him with the magazine I was reading. He was laughing his head off and I was NOT amused.

"Okay.....Sorry. I came here to ask you something."

What would he want to ask me that couldn't wait until the next time I saw him?

"Uh....Okay?"

He started to blush, which just confused me even more.

" Spit it out Gen!"

I don't like suspense.

"Um...."

"Genesis!"

"Eh.....Could I bunk at you're place again tonight? I'm getting a new key but it won't be ready until tomorrow...."

By the end of his sentence, I was going red trying not to laugh. Then I just burst out.

"You.....What?...... Why couldn't you just ask me!? It's not like I was going to say no!"

He was scratching his head and fiddling with his gloves.

"Um.....I did ask you just now"

"I mean, you didn't have to get all embarrassed about it!"

I was honestly trying to keep back the giggles but it was too funny, Genesis being all embarrassed and everything.

"I am not embarrassed!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop!"

He was now sulking like a little child and giving me a hug.

We let go of each other when we heard somebody wolf whistle. It was a 2 class with black spiky hair going in all directions. Angeal came up behind him and pinched his ear, towing him away and yelling at him. The teenaged SOLDIER was obviously under Ageals training. God help that poor boy.

"Zack! You can't just......"

I didn't hear the rest of Angeal's wrath as he left the lounge. 'Zack' seemed to have brought attention to us, most likely on purpose. Everyone was staring at us.

"What!? I'm going on a mission tomorrow! What's wrong with me hugging my friend!?"

Numerous people rolled their eyes and others had smirks on their faces, knowing the truth. After they started to ignore us again, Genesis spoke.

"You're going on a mission? Where?"

I sighed, now knowing the assigned SOLDIER wasn't him.

"Junon. I'm going with the president."

Genesis's face drooped into a frown.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Sephiroth is going aswell"


	9. Reno

A/N: ahhhhhh!!!! somebody just made my day!!!! im hyperventilating right now!! 8 reviews at once! im a happy girl again! thank you sooo much -Angelus-Delapsus-! extra long chappie for you!!! and im sorry for the delay. i started typing this up about a week ago but kept forgetting about it. sooo sorry... you can give out to me if that is what you wish.....

Are they really serious? Sending Sephiroth to a parade? Will he have enough patience for that kind of thing? I had nightmares last night of him getting bored and deciding that glaring at me would be amusing. I don't do scary glares. They're.....scary. Maybe I should try glaring at a few people. Sephiroth gets alot of respect because of it. Or maybe not talking would do the trick of creeping people out. Rude certainly creeps people out. Him being all macho and well, just plain rude! If you ask him something, he only says what he needs to say. He needs to improve on his social skills if he wants that girl to even notice him.  
I didn't sleep too bad last night, considering my nightmares of Sephiroth's death glares. I started mumbling really loud, so Genesis got up off the floor where he was sleeping instead of the couch(we didn't want to chance the other option. I didn't want his rep to go down the drain, if it hasn't already) and got into my bed (which was the other option) and comforted me. He'll laugh if he ever remembers it and ask me what I was dreaming about.

Agh! I should really pay attention to where I'm going. I just tripped over my own feet but Sephiroth caught me.

"For a Turk, you're really not all that steady on your feet."

I'm sure he knows everything about balance, walking, running. Hell, he doesn't run! He just walks or floats in midair. Okay then. Maybe he does know a thing or two about balance. But still.....I'm very balanced. It's just I have a special ability to fall over for no apparent reason. I just.....fall.

"Um....Thanks?" I say as I pick up my gunblade, which was lying on the ground.

"You're welcome. Always welcome insults."

Huh! This is the man who glares at me if I say something nice to him. Maybe I should......

"You phsyco maniac SOLDIER 1st class killing machine and unsensitive male who thinks that Genesis is hilarious when he's happy with his life when you're just a loner!"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"That's the longest and one of the only insults I have ever received!"

"Why? Because everyone is too afraid to insult you?"

He smirked for some reason that was far above me.

"Exactly. That's why, when you never get insulted, you know you're feared."

We were walking up to the helicopter when I turned to him, confused.

"And you like being feared?"

He hesitated before answering.

"I'm in SOLDIER. People either fear, hate or love me. To me, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I get the job done. As for you, the Turks. Most people don't know of you're existence. All they know is that there's a strange group of people who dress in black suits that appear randomly with weapons at hand. You're just another mystery to them."

Well....That was something! I really don't understand him though. I wonder what goes on in his mind. I probably don't want to know....

"Uh....." I say, speechless.

He laughed at my silence and we jumped onto the helicopter. I nearly cried when I saw who else was already on board. Reno.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting dropped off on the way."

Thank bloody god! I think I would go mad if Reno was coming to the parade. It will be pure torture as it is without him and it hurts to think about how painful it would be with him.

"Where is your mission?"

Everyone looked at Sephiroth. He speaks! Reno was abit caught up in his words.

"I......Em.....Junon...I think.."

Crap! I thought we would get rid off him soon!

" I thought you were getting dropped off?"

Reno looked from side to side, confused.

"Um....Oh, you're going to Junon too!?"

God, he is thick! I nodded and looked at Sephiroth, tears nearly forming in my eyes.

"You're not going to the parade, are you?"

"No. The parade? Wait! The parade with the president?! That's not fair! How come you get all the fun missions?! And with Sephy aswell!"

Sephiroth growled as he glared at Reno for the use of his nickname.

Note to self: Don't call Sephiroth, Seph, Sephy or any other name that could lead to him sending death glares at me for the rest of my life.

"Reno, it's not exactly fun. Especially when Rufus the Dofus is there"

Sephiroth laughed at this but was quiet for the rest of the ride.

A/N:Okay the next chapter was supposed to be the same chapter as this one but i decided to split it in half....dont ask me why...its just how my strange mind works


	10. Walls

By the time I got off the helicopter, I had a massive migraine. And for  
once, it wasn't because of Reno. Well that and the fact that today I  
had really bad motion sickness. I don't really understand as to why I  
had motion sickness since I never usually get it. I stumbled down the  
steps of the stairs before I walked into a wall. How stupid I do feel!  
A Turk walking into walls!? How sadder can I get? Oh yes. All I need  
is a certain long haired first class SOLDIER to pick me up. Again.  
This is ruining my reputation. I'll have to ask Seph not to help me  
next time. Whoops! Meant Sephiroth. Hehe! I'm so evil. Calling  
Sephiroth, Seph is fun. Maybe I should try it out loud and ignore my  
own note to self. My attention gets torn away from my diabolical  
plots as another ShinRa helicopter hovered over us. Here comes  
and Jr. I walk up to him, the president that is,  
and salute.

"Sir!"

That's when everyone was certain I had gone loopy in the head. Why the  
hell am I saluting!? I'm a Turk! I don't salute! It explains why  
is giving me strange looks. Turks aren't the most formal  
form of military.

"It's nice to see some respect once and a while."the president said,  
looking at Reno who was about to leave for the reactor.

"Which one Turk is to accompany me?"

I sighed and stepped forward.

"I am Sir"

A/N: em...well..this one was really short but I assure you that I've got loads more chapters already written out...chapter 17 i think? well.....please do review..i update more then....yeah..everyone just ignores me when i say that but its true!


	11. Text Language

A/N: sorry for the delay. my dad thought it was a good idea to see how long i could last without the computer and he turned off all the electricity in the office so i couldn't use it. if youre wonder, i didnt last very long.

Boredom was an understatement. It was much worse than that. It was  
worse than the St. Patrick's day parades in Wexford. Yes, I know that  
was harsh on this parade but it is BAD. No floats or anything.  
Mr. ShinRa was sitting beside me on the stage, gradually falling asleep  
while Rufus sat on my other side, bobbing his head along to music on  
his music player. Why didn't I bring mine!? Beep beep. Ooh! Text  
message from.....Sephiroth!? What the hell! How did he get my number?  
An even better question is, since when did he know how to text? I open  
it up anyway.

'If you are as bored as I am right now, I am surprised you haven't shot  
yourself with that gun-blade of yours'

I nearly burst out with laughter. Was he being sarcastic? Bleep bleep.  
I opened up the next one and this time I did let out a quiet giggle.

'Are you okay? It seems as if you want to laugh or something along that line.'

*Gasp!* He IS being sarcastic! I look over at him, sitting on the  
other side of the president. Oh you bold boy! Being sarcastic is  
against your nature! I text back:

'Wow!im shocked!i didnt no u wer capable of sarcasm!how did u get my number?'

I know...My text language is appalling but a well. He raises an eyebrow when he receives my text and then looks over at me, texting at  
the same time. Jeez! He's a multitasker! Even I, who is amazingly fast  
at texting can't do it without looking. Who would've guessed that the  
great 1st class Sephiroth had a hidden talent like that! I think more  
evil plots are in order. Bleep, bleep.

'Who do you think gave it to me? Wait, let me re-phrase that. Who do  
you think put it on my phone, telling me to keep an eye on you?'

Damn you Genesis! Why do you have to be so damn overprotective, you damn man.

'Tseng?'

'Ha! You are hilarious Jessica. Now, are you going to accept that you  
have got an extremely overprotective boyfriend, who considers going to  
a parade dangerous or must I bash it into your head?'

Somehow, the idea of Sephiroth hitting me in the head did not appeal  
to me. Certainly wouldn't help my headache.

'Uh...i tink il pass on the head bashing but tanx for the offer! wat  
did he say 2 convince u 2 take my number?'

I felt kind of stupid with the text language but I'm used to it. Just  
abit weird getting full sentences as replies. Even Gen uses text  
language. Speaking of which, I really do wonder what cheesy speech he  
used.

'I thought I already informed you? He just put it on my phone when we  
were in the training room. We always leave our phones on the table  
outside before we go in so he must have sneaked out before Angeal and  
I left. I was not going to delete it off my phone. Or would you prefer  
if I did?'

There were some horns sounding that the parade was over so I quickly  
texted him back.

'No! its alrit! keep it. i mite need somebody 2 keep an eye on him.  
betta get ready 4 mr. president!'


	12. I Honestly Love You

A/N: WARNING ALERT!! WARNING ALERT!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CUTE FLUFF!! THE KIND THAT HAPPENS IN MOVIES!! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!!! BWHAHAHAHA!!!

"So......How was it?"

I sprawled out on my black leather sofa. My new black leather sofa. So  
soft and comfy. Maybe I just think that because my old one was  
extremely hard.

"Sit Mr. Rhapsodos."

Genesis pushed me over,fell back onto the sofa and pulled me into his arms.

"Well?" he said while switching on my telivision.

"It was uneventvul. That's putting it mildly. Oh and thanks for asking  
my permission to give Sephiroth my number."

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. I hit him on  
the head and snatch the telivision controls from him.

"Say sorry and you'll get them back."

He smiles and pulls me into a kiss.

"That's not fair!" I protest once he releases me.

"You told me to say sorry."

Ugh....Why do I have to be in love with him? Oh yeah. He's Genesis  
Rhapsodos. Completely forgot. I hit him on the head again and cuddled  
into his chest.

"You wanna watch something?"

I look up at him and smile. What else am I to do? Frown? There is no  
frowning when Genesis is in the room. I get in trouble for it quite  
alot.

"What do you have in mind? A cheesy romance?"

"Well, yeah but if you don't-"

"A cheesy romance is exactly what I want to watch"

I brush my lips against his lightly and slide out of his arms, taking  
the DVD he had managed to hide. I take one look at the title and  
laugh.

"'I Honestly Love You'? Your taste in movies has gone downhill, Gen."

In fact, the first movie I ever watched with him was his choice, like  
always, and had been a very terriffying horror movie.  
I slip the disc into the player, grab my dovet of my bed and curl up  
beside him while throwing it over us.

"Comfortable?" he mumbled, rolling his eyes. I beam up at him.

"Extremely!"

"Well at least the sofa is alot softer"

I was about to hit him over the head AGAIN but the movie started so I  
let him off the hook. The movie was about two friend who grew up  
together and as they got older, fell in love. Seemed awfully familier  
if you ask me but so are all the romances these days. Watching the characters fall in love brought back my own  
memories of when myself and Genesis revealed our feelings for each  
other. It also brought back memories of when I first came here and  
when Angeals family took me in. Angeal...It's hard to believe that  
once upon a time we actually got along. I can't even remember what our  
fight was about. Only that it destroyed our friendship. Forever.

A/N: Oohhhh! dramatic much? 'only destroyed our friendship. FOREVER' mwhahahahahahahah you'll never guess what happened between them but i do welcome guesses. i need something to laugh at so maybe a few really funny theories will do the job! REVIEW!! XD


	13. 10 Years Ago In Banora

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but....well I don't really  
have an excuse....Sorry.  
The next two and a half chapters will be set in the past. Basically,  
it's Jessica recalling a few memories of her past in Banora with  
Genesis, Angeal and another OC. I don't exactly like Angeal  
(okay...he's my least favourite video game character ever!) so if I  
really suck at writing about him, I apologise.

10 years ago in Banora

"Ow! What the hell!? James!?"

A strong grip on my arm pulled me up out of the bush. I stop patting  
the dirt off my jeans to look up at my rescuer. Standing before me was  
a boy about my age. I honestly couldn't help my jaw from jangling  
open. He was so good looking! If I wasn't so sore, I would've thought  
I was in heaven. His auburn hair, his dazzling blue eyes, his awkward  
smile he used as I just stared at him. Everything about him was just  
so.......perfect. Eventually he spoke while scratching his head.

"Uh...Are you okay? That bush has a damn load of thorns in it."

His voice brought me out of my dreams and I blinked, trying to adjust  
my eyes to the light.

"I..I'm fine but...where am I? This doesn't look like Wexford...Or Ireland."

His lips curved into a smile when I spoke but then he gave me a puzzled look.

"You are in Banora and I am sorry to say, I have never heard of  
Wexford or Orland. Your accent is funny. I've never heard anything  
like it. Come!" he beckoned me to follow him down the path.

"Um....Ireland. Not Orland. And your accent seems very American- ish.  
Wait! I'm in America!? No I'm not, am I? I'm not even on Earth! You  
know, planet Earth?"

He lead me down to an area surrounded by houses. We stopped beside the  
largest one and the boy opened the door.

"I'm sorry but the planet's name is Gaia. Mom?"

When we entered the house, he started yelling up the stairs, giving me  
time to inspect my surroundings. The house was wooden furnished and  
the kitchen in which I stood in, was very large. Larger than my  
kitchen anyway. And there on the kitchen table I saw it. A red leather bound  
book.'LOVELESS' I pick it up and start flicking through it. Defiantly  
my kind of read.

"What's your name?"

I jumped with fright, letting the book fall back onto the table. I had  
been too caught up in the book I hadn't noticed a slim, middle-aged  
woman with bleach blond hair walk down the steps of the stairs.

"Um...Jessica Watson. I'm sorry about all this. I have no idea what's  
going on. I just woke up in a bush."

The women looked down at me, her eyes, kind and gentle. She suddenly  
let out an abrupt laugh.

"My! What a strange accent! Don't worry deary. You'll be all right  
here. My name is Greta and my son, Genesis, you've already met. Are  
you hunger or thirsty?"

I shake my head slowly, looking over at Genesis, still unsure what to  
make of this place. Just as a dark haired boy walked in the front  
door, I burst into tears.  
I covered my face with my hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jessica? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I could feel Genesis shaking my shoulders but I was too embarrassed to  
remove my hands.

"Genesis?" I heard the other boy say.

"What's going on? Who is she?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I eventually calmed down after five minutes or so of crying. The  
sudden thought of having no home or family hit me hard. Genesis was in  
the room beside the kitchen, where I sat, talking to his friend  
Angeal. I barely caught abit of their conversation.

".......right. She must feel so lost and confused. We have a spare  
bedroom at home if she needs somewhere to bunk. My parents wouldn't  
mind"

I heard Genesis let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Angeal. We really need to try and help her."

"Yeah. You're right. She...."

I missed the rest as I feel asleep with my head resting on top of  
'LOVELESS' Maybe it wouldn't be too bad here after all.

A/N: Again....really sorry for delay. Review!


	14. 9 Years Ago In Banora

Why do I fell cold and wet? When you wake up in the morning, you  
should never feel cold and wet. So why do I?  
"Angeal!?" I scream as I leap out of my drenched bed. I heard himself  
and somebody else laugh hysterically downstairs. Aoife. Ooh, they will  
both pay for this!

"The two of you are sooo dead!"

I sprint downstairs to see Gillian with a huge grin on her face.

"Where are they!? Where did they go!?" I demand as I slip my shoes on.

She shook her head and chuckled with amusement. Well I'll tell you  
something! I am not the least bit amused. If Angeal ever does this  
again he won't just wake up wet, he'll wake up underwater. I run out  
the front door and through another.

"Genesis!? Have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Idiot?"

He came around the corner of the wall and started laughing at my wet state.

"Ge-en!"

He came over and gave me a hug despite my wetness.

"You do realise you are still in your pajamas?" he whispered into my ear.  
I push him away and slap him lightly on his cheek.

"Really Genesis!? Do I look like I care? Do I look like I care about  
the fact that I'm still wearing my yellow pajamas with white chocobos  
on them and I am soaking wet? I don't give a shit! I could be wearing  
a pink tutu and I wouldn't give a damn! All I care about right now is  
that Angeal and Aoife suffer a painful payback."

His crooked smile cheered me up ever so slightly but I was still VERY  
pissed off.

"Don't worry" he said grabbing my arms.

"I'll help you get revenge. Now go home and get changed and come  
straight back over here so we can discuss our master plans over  
breakfast"

I smile and nod. Even though I had pointed out to him that neither  
Angeal or Aoife lived with him, he still insisted that he had gotten  
water thrown over many times.

* * *

Over breakfast we came up with a evil plan. With me living with Angeal  
and Genesis being Aoife's neighbour, it wouldn't be too hard to pull  
off.

"Right! So I'll get everything we need. Feathers, jam,rope and whipped cream."

I had come up with the diabolical plan so Genesis had agreed to get  
all the stuff.

* * *

Early that morning, when  
everyone was asleep, I sneaked out of my room and into Angeal's with  
my....items in a bag. I set everything up and set the video-camera to  
record. At the same time, Genesis had climbed out his window and into  
Aoife's room through her always open window. Stupid thing to do.  
Leaving a window open when you know that there's people out to get  
you. He also carried a bag and set up his booby traps like I did. All  
we could do then was wait for the shrieks. I was somewhat unsuccessful  
as I fell asleep. I woke up to hear Angeal yelling and then load  
footsteps going into the bathroom. There was a thud as the door was  
slammed shut and I knew my mission was complete. I ran into his room  
and stopped the camera from recording. I had to fast forward alot of  
it as it was just him sleeping but then... There was tears in my eyes  
as I watched Angeal roll over in his sleep and into the jam I had  
spread on his mattress. He then tumbled off the bed and onto the  
feather covered floor when he woke with fright. In all the confusion  
he managed to trip over the rope and fell face first into the whipped  
cream. I can't wait to see how Genesis's prank went with Aoife. She'll  
probably spend the whole of today in the shower trying to remove every  
single trace of cream and jam from her hair. I feel so evil!  
Mwahahahahaha! Genesis and I should have a team name! Genssica....I  
like it!


	15. Aoife

A/N: I'm really really embarrassed…..I can't believe I forgot a chapter! A WHOLE CHAPTER! I only just realised now! I am so sorry. I wish I could right a long letter saying how sorry I am…This one is REALLY important as well! REALLY important! Anyway, this one is when they're all about 16 and just about to leave for ShinRa. So….here..

"I don't understand why you all want to go. It doesn't make sense."

Aoife was still trying to talk us out of going to ShinRa as the four of us sat in the grass. I had gotten very sick of my best friend trying to stop me from going.

" Aoife! Just because your sister got killed doesn't mean we will. So give it a rest for a bit!"

I obviously struck a nerve because when I was getting up she also got up and slapped me hard across the face.

" What the hell?"

" How dare you bring Michelle into this! You have no right to do that!"

She was about to slap me again but I pushed her before she could. I knew what was going to happen before it did. She fell and there was a crack. She hit her head against tree and hard. Everything after that went so fast.

"I remember" I said out loud.

Genesis paused the film.

"What?"

Everything, but that would be no help to him.

"Aoife. I…..Oh my god! Why couldn't I remember?

Genesis sighed and hugged me close.

"You swore not to remember. I don't know how you did it but obviously you did. Jess? No. Jess, please don't cry"

Tears were already running down my cheeks.

"I killed my best friend! Your best friend! Angeal's best friend!"

"It was an accident!"

"An accident! I'm still the reason she's dead! I'm a murderer!"

"Jessica!"

"I'm a murderer!"

"Jess-"

"No! I am! I….I…"

He wrapped me in his arms and lulled me to sleep.

A/N: I don't think I have ever written a chapter as bad as that. I just didn't like writing it so that's why it's the worst chapter of all time….anyway….please review…even if it is to rant on about how bad that was…


	16. Strange Happenings

A/N: Well.....That was nice and depressing! XD Anyhowz....review!

"No. She's sick. No! Leave her alone. Tseng! Give her a day.....Just a  
day! Thanks"  
I opened my eyes to see Genesis sitting at the end of my bed. He  
must've carried me here when I fell asleep. Well done Jessica! You've  
just pointed out the obvious! Award for me! Yay! All the emotions from  
before suddenly flooded back and I started sobbing again. I'm such a  
weeny.  
"Jess, it's okay. If it helps, try and block it out again."  
I shake my head, sniffing and leap out of bed.  
"I need to see Angeal"  
Genesis's face turned slightly white and he grabbed my arms.  
"You really shouldn't bring up the subject of Aoife. They were extremely close."  
"That's why I need to go. I need to ask for forgiveness."  
I slammed my bathroom door in his face and got dressed. I might as  
well dress in my uniform since Tseng will probably call again. When I  
came out, I found Genesis sitting up against the wall.  
"You can't go!"  
"Watch me" I say as I walk past him. He leaped up after me and  
followed me down the hallway. '19A' I thought, trying to keep the  
number in my head. Ah ha!  
I started ramming on the door of the apartment and yelled:  
"Angeal! Open up."  
I heard footsteps come up behind the door and the turning of a lock. The door  
then opened to revel my childhood friend.  
"What do you want?"  
I stepped closer to him but I was still outside.  
"Redemption"  
He grunted and walked into his kitchen, leaving the front door open. I  
took a deep breath and stepped through the door, hoping for the best  
while dragging my oh so reliable boyfriend in with me  
but......everything went..white.  
Oh no! Not again! Can I not walk through doors anymore without  
something happening?  
I could still feel Genesis clinging onto me.  
At least he's still here.  
"Jessica? What's happening!?"  
I sigh and then everything comes into focus.  
"Genesis, welcome to Earth"  
A/N: mwhahahaha! cliff-hanger! i feel soo bad. but i do have a few  
excuses for the delay of this chapter. 1: i completely fell in love  
with final fantasy xiii  
2: i have summer exams coming up so ive been studying(sorta) when im  
not stuck to the tv screen  
3: ive been helping with diabolical fanfiction plots(wink wink). YES!  
my dear friend caitlin has a fanfiction and we've been chatting over  
facbook about loads of stuff which is confidential. hehehe....check her  
fic out! its called 'A Complicated Love Story' mmmmmmm......how i wish  
i was rose....anyhowz, review! pretty please with marzipan on top? XD


	17. Mammy and Daddy Watson

"Earth? Wait! You mean planet Earth!?"  
"Duh!"  
Sometimes I think Genesis can be incredibly thick for someone so intelligent.  
I look around our surroundings and stare in shock at what I see  
in front of me. A large, peach coloured house with an attached sun-room  
out the front, stood on the hill that I remembered far too well.  
Right, I tell myself. Block out Alive and Angeal for abit. You're home  
Jessica, so enjoy it!  
"That's my house!" I yell as I run towards the door.  
I started to ram on it when a thought hit me. No, it wasn't : Oh crap!  
What am I going to say to my parents I haven't seen in ten years? It  
was: What about our weapons?  
I hadn't realised that I had strapped my gun-blade to my back as I had  
done it out of habit. Genesis, too, had his sword with him. Under his  
coat though. Ah well. They probably won't notice it. They'll be too  
busy looking at moi!  
I press the doorbell and turned around to see a pale and frozen solid  
Genesis. Fright and worry covered his face.  
"It's okay! My parents are nice. Just be yourself."  
He was still white. Maybe he was in shock?  
"Gen?"  
He snapped out of it, just as the front door opened.  
"I'm sorry? Can I...help..you?"  
Standing in the doorway was a tall middle-aged women with very short  
sandy hair. My jaw dropped slowly, much further than I thought  
possible.  
"..Ma-....m...m..mm...Mam? It's me! Jess- Jessica"  
It seems that I got my jaw dropping talents from my mother. She stood,  
still as a statue, just staring at me.  
"Robert!" she yelled back into the house, without taking her eyes off me.  
"What! Sandra? Are you ok-"  
My tall, balding father also stood frozen in the doorway.  
"Jessica? Is that you?"  
I nodded and reached for Genesis's hand for comfort. This will be difficult.  
My father put his hands on my mother's shoulders and told her to go  
and put the kettle on. Ah! Solving problems over a good old cuppa!  
When she was gone, he beckoned us to come inside.  
------------------------------ Myself and Genesis stood in the tiled kitchen while my parents sat  
down at the table.  
"Uh....Mam, Dad......This is Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos."  
I could tell he was fighting the urge to say '1st class' His fidgeting  
beside me says it all. Explaining to my parents where I've been for  
the last ten years would be quite difficult so I decided on just  
letting them ask questions. I slightly leaned on Genesis's shoulder  
with mine and grasped his hand tightly. My parents just stared at me  
in shock, even after a few minutes to get over the fact I was actually  
there. Then they looked at Genesis, to me and then to our joined  
hands.  
My mother suddenly leapt from her seat and hugged me tightly.  
"You're all grown up! And you've got a fine young man on your arm as well!"  
At the time, I was still holding onto his hand but we let go at her comment.  
"I...uh...we...we're just childhood friends. Damn!" I said while I  
mentally slapped myself.  
"I keep forgetting we're not in ShinRa anymore!"  
Genesis's lips twisted into a smile and he picked up my hand again.  
"I would say I've got a fine young women on my arm"  
I once again hit him over the head which made him smile even more.  
"You've got a death wish mister!"  
At least he feels at home already.

A/N: oh my god! i just realised i've never ONCE described what Jessica  
looks like! im such an idiot! anyway, she has long brown hair that's  
usually platted up high but when it's down it reaches down to he hips  
and she's got dark hazel eyes. review! pretty please! XD ---------


	18. Introductions

My parents watched our little...I don't know what you would call it  
but they watched.  
"In what way does he have a death wish?" my father asked.  
"Are you going to use that...'thing' on him?" he gestured towards my gun-blade.  
I laughed out load and Genesis soon joined in once he caught on to  
what was so funny. What I had really meant was the fact that 1: he was  
in SOLDIER 2: he's best friends with highly capable killers 3: he's MY  
boyfriend and 4 is simple. Because he's himself. I'm telling you!  
Lazard is going to kill him next time he quotes during a meeting. I  
honestly love when he quotes but that's just me. My Dad was still  
waiting for a reply.  
"Oh! No! If I was going to use this on him, he would've been a goner a  
long time ago! It's a story for another day as to why he has a death  
wish. There's plenty of reasons. I'm certainly one of them."  
My parents were completely lost. Maybe I should stop talking now..

We all sat down in the sitting-room with cups of tea and coffee.  
"So..."my mother started. "Where have you been?"  
"Um.....Genesis will explain"  
"I will not! You're the one who keeps walking through doors!"  
"One of you explain!"  
My dad obviously still has the same amount of patience.  
I sigh and begin my story...  
"I walked through the bathroom doors at the cinema, with James,  
you remember? Well I blacked out and I woke up in a bush in a place  
called Banora. Genesis found me and our....friend Angeal and his  
family took me in. When we were sixteen, we went to Midgar to work for ShinRa, the  
electric power company. They're sort of like the government. They have  
an elite group of soldiers called SOLDIER, I know, it sounds stupid.  
They have ranks and stuff. As in 3rd class, 2nd class and then the  
highest, 1st. Genesis is a 1st. Himself and two other 1sts are known  
as heroes, Sephiroth.......and Angeal."  
My parents blinked a few times, trying to take it all in. They could  
hardly think I made it all up. I've been gone for ten years! I'm sure  
they'll believe anything.  
"And you're in, em....SOLDIER as well?"  
I turned my attention back to my mother and shook my head, not sure of  
what they'll think of my occupation.  
"I'm a Turk. We work for President ShinRa as bodyguards, security,  
kidnapping, you name it. We do all the dirty work that not even  
SOLDIER do. Kidnapping only one of our unpleasant tasks. Assassinating,  
interrogating, surveiling particular people, investigating top secret  
crime scenes. Our work isn't exactly....nice. We get good pay though!  
Better than 1st class SOLDIERS, who get quite a large sum if I may say  
so."  
Genesis kicked my foot with his big black boot for that last comment.  
"You also slack off on your uniform just because you have fan clubs"  
That last one was intended only for Genesis and he chuckled lightly  
and whispered into my ear.  
"I like the way you used the plural of fan club."  
I pushed him away gently with a huge grin on my face. My parents were  
staring at us. It's like they're eyes burn! Leave me be!  
"Have....have you killed people?"  
I looked away from my mother, not wanting to answer.  
"Um....A few. SOLDIER do more though. I haven't had many missions  
recently. Just going to a parade with Mr. ShinRa and checking up on  
Aerith. Stupid, stupid girl-"  
"Jessica"  
I look up at Genesis.  
"What?"  
"They don't know who Aerith is. There's no point ranting on about her."  
Oh! Ah well.  
"Um....Sorry."  
My mother sighed, probably trying to block out the image of her daughter assassinating people. I don't do it much!  
"Tell us about yourself Genesis"  
I turn around to him, raising my eyebrows and grin at him.  
"Yeah! Go on Gen! Tell them everything."  
He glared at me and started off as if he was at an A.A meeting.  
"Well, hi. I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, 1st class SOLDIER. I was born and  
raised in Banora. I then went with Jessica and our friend Angeal to  
ShinRa. I am currently on a man hunt. *cough**cough* Reno  
*cough**cough*"  
That made me erupt with laughter while my parents stared in shock  
since they thought he was serious.  
"Oh, and my favourite book is LOVELESS. Sorry Jess. Nearly forgot that  
little detail"  
I kicked him in the shin, making him say "Ow!" while pushing me on the shoulder.  
I can tell exactly what my mother is thinking right now. 'Ah! Young love!'  
I most certainly wouldn't appreciate if she actually said that. Seems  
like something she would say. Of course she HAD to say something along  
that line though.  
"So, how long have you two been together?"  
Mother!  
"Um....Well...About 5 years?"  
I look at Genesis's panic stricken face.  
"What!? Stop looking at me like that!"  
I WAS glaring at him prettying harshly.  
"Oh! Look at the time! You are going to stay the night aren't you?"  
"Guess we don't have a choice. We don't know how to get back."  
My mother nodded to me and gestured to the door.  
"Your old room awaits. Genesis, there's a spare room up there too."  
We nod and make our way up the stairs, saying goodnight on the way.


	19. Beauty Sleep

I never thought I'd miss anything from Gaia if I had Genesis with me  
but I was very wrong. What do I miss? My Earth bed isn't one bit  
comfortable compared to my Gaia bed. My Gaia bed is memory foam or  
something like that so I just sink into it.  
I look at my clock and groan. Only one o'clock! It feels like I've  
been lying here for hours, not just one. My pyjamas are really  
uncomfortable as well. They were my Mam's old pair of shorts and  
t-shirt. I had raided my old wardrobe and found only a tracksuit and  
Tottenem Hotspurs jersey that still fitted me so I was going to wear  
them tomorrow. My brother, James is doing an extra year in collage and  
comes home every few days so he leaves all his clothes in his room.  
That's Genesis's clothes sorted out because they're both about the  
same age. Well, James is a year or two older but size wise, they're  
the same.  
I get out of bed and close the door quietly behind me as I tip-toe  
into the spare room.  
"Gen? You awake?" I say as I tap his shoulder that was facing me. He  
was holding onto a pillow and had his face in it.  
"Uh un nonn"  
I pick up one of his other pillows and whack his shoulder.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
He rolled onto his back to glare at me.  
"I said I am now!"  
He took my arms and pulled me on top of him, placing a kiss on my nose.  
"What do you want, trespasser?"  
I look around at my surroundings, despite the darkness. It seems my  
family have replaced the old creaky wooden bed with a double.  
Interesting.  
Genesis saw me smirking.  
"Let me guess. Your bed wasn't comfortable so you decided to wake me  
from my beauty sleep and climb in with me?"  
I get under the covers and snuggle up to him. His chest was bare and  
he was wearing black pyjama bottoms.  
"Pretty much"  
For once, I'm the one to pull him into a kiss. Yes! I'm in control.  
I put my arms around his neck and the next thing I know, I'm freed  
from my irritating pyjamas!


	20. Coco Pops

I wake up to a bright light. What's going on? Did I fall out of bed  
and crack my head open? Am I in the life stream? Or heaven?  
"Jess-ica?"  
Ah! I'm not in heaven! That's Genesis' sing-song voice. Now,  
everything is focusing.  
"Eve ey own!" I mumble, pulling a pillow over my head, blocking the light. I didn't need to see him to know he was smirking.  
"Sorry, love, didn't catch that. Get up and dressed before I get water."  
My head shot up from beneath the pillow to see him leaning against the  
wooden door frame. Fully dressed in his usual attire with his big  
crooked grin stretched across his face.  
"You wouldn't!"  
But I knew the answer. Angeal and Aoife weren't the only morons who  
thought it was a good idea to drench me.  
"Oh,but I would. Ten, nine, eight, seven-"  
"Alright! I'm getting up!" I hear him chuckle softly before he left the room and made his way down stairs. I groan and throw the covers of myself before realising I wasn't  
wearing anything. I quickly put the shorts and t-shirt back on and ran  
downstairs.  
"Sush!" I hear him hiss when I made a load thud on the bottom step.  
"Your parents are still asleep!"  
I look at the clock hanging above the kitchen door and open my mouth.  
Before I could say anything, he covered my mouth with his own.  
"What part of 'sush' don't you understand?"  
I push him away gently and get two cereal bowls out.  
"Sorry. I'm just slightly pissed off that you woke me up at half  
7....When we don't have work! Hell, we're not even on the same planet  
we were 24 hours ago, Gen!"  
He rolled his eyes and picked up the bowls out of my hands.  
"Get some food, I'm hungry"  
I raise an eyebrow and head towards the cupboards. Hopefully my  
parents haven't changed the cupboards around too much.  
After a long and excruciating two minutes of cereal searching, I  
eventually found them.  
Coco Pops! My favourite! I carry a few different boxes out to the  
young man, who was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with his  
coat.  
"Here! Help yourself. I'm not a waitress."  
I receive a glare or two but I shrug them off. He never is a morning  
person. It makes me wonder why he gets up so early. And then I  
remember. He's in SOLDIER. He's used to early mornings weather he  
likes it or not.  
"I love you. You know that?"  
His silence breaker caught me off guard and I choked on my toasted  
chocolaty rice goodness. After I drained my glass of orange juice, I  
look back at him.  
"Thanks for the concern. I wasn't choking or anything."  
He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, making a choking  
noise. Now that I come to think of it, he really has mental issues. Ah  
well. That's why I love him.  
"Yeah. You know that I love you too, right? What's with the subject?  
Usually, people only say that when they are about to do something  
unforgivable. You haven't killed my parents have you?"  
To be honest, I wasn't sure but Gen didn't seem like himself. There is  
defiantly something up. I didn't mean for my question to be funny, I  
was actually quite serious but he obviously found it hilarious.  
"Why would I kill your parents, you idiot! I haven't done anything. I  
was just checking."  
He was holding back laughter at my accusation and pouring himself a  
cup of coffee. The amount of sugar he puts in that probably doesn't  
help the dysfunction in his brain. All that sugar and caffeine......  
"Jess?"  
Argh! I really need to punch myself in the face every time I do that.  
It's probably ADHD. Note to self : Ask mam if I was ever diagnosed with ADHD  
It might explain why Tseng always gets annoyed with me easily. Well,  
he gets annoyed with everyone anyway but....yeah. I better check into  
it.  
"Jess?"  
Whoops!  
I shake my head and rub my eyes.  
"Sorry. What were you saying?"  
"Do you think we'll be here for a while?"  
How the hell am I supposed to know? Last time this happened I was  
stuck on Gaia for ten years.  
"I dunno. Maybe I should get a job or something." I say as I climb  
into his lap, wiping the chocolate milk off my mouth with the back of  
my hand. He craned his neck to kiss me when he made his presence known  
by coughing. Ah, still an overprotective freak I see. People never  
change. Genesis quickly kissed my nose and I slid out of his arms to  
put the bowls in the dishwasher.  
"Did you sleep well?" my dad said while he poured out his weetabix.  
I assumed it was directed at me since my dad doesn't really like  
Genesis. Poor Genny. He's going to have an awful hard time here if my  
dad doesn't like him.  
"Uh...yeah. It was okay. I think I might go into town later to get  
clothes and stuff. I have some savings in the bank still, don't I?"  
My mother appeared at the doorway and sat beside my dad, answering for him.  
"Yes. We never touched it. But I'll give you some money. Don't be wasting it."  
I came back over to my seat beside Genesis.  
"Thanks, could we get a lift in?"  
Gen's head snapped up at 'we' Aw! He thought I had forgotten about  
him. My mam brought my attention back.  
"Sure, I'll drop you in."

A/N: please review....sorry for the delay but ive got summer exams coming up...and, well...Gacktitis....dont know if anyone else has suffered from this awful diease but its very hard to get rid of. REVIEW!


	21. Author Note It's Not An 'It's Over' One

This is just an author's note because I kept forgetting to put one on the latest chapters. Yeah, I know. What an idiot I am but I am stressed out with summer exams and I haven't _really_ studied yet….Anyway…..

First of all, I'd just like to say that I've posted a video of Jessica's theme song on youtube. I was just messing with some chords one day and….well, there you have it. It's not the best thing in the world and you _have_ to turn your volume up as high as possible cause I used a really crappy microphone. Sorry bout that! XD Please leave some nice comments if you do check it out! XD

Next, I am on facebook, well most people are these days. _Anyway_, I post spoilers of what is going to come up in this story sometimes when I have one of those big idea bursts and I have pieces from each chapter posted up there as well. You are welcome to contact me if you want to talk to me about anything! XD

Ah, yes. I nearly forgot to mention that _every_ single reference to Coco Pops is for my friend Eithne who decided to scribble on the page I was writing the chapter called 'Coco Pops' Go figure! XD

Well, I hope to update sometime this weekend but I said I _hope_. No guarantees.

Love

–ladytash-

p.s: I honestly love you is nowhere near finished….just in case you were wondering! XD


	22. A Not So Surprising Surprise

A/N: Everybody, I have done a very, very stupid thing. I left out chapter 15. It is a very important chapter, badly written and boring, but none the less, important. So I suggest that you go back and read it because I have put it right. Now. Back to the present. I am SO sorry for not updating in AGES! I have just been up to my neck in exams, piano, dancing and lots of other crap so I really apologise. It's summer holidays now though so expect some updates. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my stupidity. I'm in the process of writing a cloti and and another oc one. The cloti

one is up so please check it out. So without further ado, chapter 21…..technically..

After we finished breakfast, myself and Genesis went out to the sun-room for some time on our own.

"So," I said as I sat down on the sofa. He came over and sat down beside me and started messing with the recliner buttons.

"This world is a little different. Even I'm going to have to take time to get used to it again. I've been away so long."

He turned his head to me and smirked.

"Jess, I work for ShinRa. Nothing surprises me anymore."

I sighed and looked up at the wooden ceiling.

"Gen?"

"Hmm?"

"You better change out of your uniform. You'll stand out in the crowd."

He chuckled under his breath. What was so funny?

"I stand out in the crowd anyway."

Hmm…too true….too true….

"Do you ever wonder what a normal life would be like?"

I look up at him with a confused look on my face.

"I mean without ShinRa and the Turks."

Ah….

"I never really thought about it. You know, I didn't think I'd ever leave the Turks. Why do you ask?"

He sighed and got off the sofa, taking my hand. His face suddenly went red with blush as he stared into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a certain reason popping into my head. Is he going to ask-

"We better get ready for town soon"

Oh. Okay then. I was wrong.

"Yeah" I say as I get up from the sofa. His eyebrows furrowed into his forehead.

"Something's wrong."

That wasn't a question though. It was a fact. I look away avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, no…..Nothing's wrong."

"Jess"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

What was I going to say? Oh yeah, Gen! I thought you were going to ask me something. You know. The thing that involves a ring and champagne. Well, sorry. My bad.

"Nothing"

He was beginning to get frustrated. I could tell. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Jessica. Look into my eyes and tell me the truth."

Oh! It's so hard to lie to someone so good looking and well….perfect.

"I just….I thought you were going to ask me…..something.."

He obviously saw the truth in my eyes and let go of my shoulders. He sighed and walked over to the glass doors leading back into the hall.

"Jessica," he said without looking at me.

"I know what you're thinking but don't you think we should wait until we get back?"

I pull him back to face me.

"You hesitated when you took my hand. Why?"

His face went red with blush again. Now he really is a red general.

"I…um..I have been considering asking you and…..um.."

A huge grin appeared on my face. Does that mean he sort of asked me to marry him? God, he's confusing. He was puzzled by my huge grin.

"Uh….is that a yes?"

"God, men are getting lazy these days! Ask me properly!"

He sighed and got down on one knee.

"Jessica Amanda Watson, will you do me the honours of being my wife? Uh…when we get back?"

I threw my arms around his neck and didn't need to answer. The emotion was welling up inside me and I suddenly burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" he said lifting up my chin.

"Afraid of spending the rest of your life with me?"

My tears soaked my cheeks and I giggled as he wiped them away.

"Oh yes! It will be a horrifying ordeal!"

A/N: I'm quiet happy with this chapter. I think I write better happy moments than sad and depressing ones….anyway…please review. It will make my day! Or night….XD


	23. Acceptance

A/N: im not going to make up an excuse...but...you know...ive been busy...im really sorry bout the short update as well but im just going to read through all the chapters and fix every single mistake! well...i'll try... oh and ive got billions (well not billions) of chapters written but i refuse to update till my reviews reach 30. BWHAHAHA!

When we arrived back in the kitchen, my father started shooting glares  
at Genesis when he saw my tear soaked cheeks. That man is far too  
overprotective. Genesis excused himself to the bathroom, probably to  
get away from my dad's dagger looks.  
"Jessie, what happened?" my mother squealed once Genesis was gone. She  
appeared at my side with a tissue and started drying my face.  
"What did he do? Did he break your heart? He looked pretty pleased  
with himself! Wait, why are you smiling?"  
She was right. I was grinning so much my smile muscles hurt.  
"I'm getting married Mammy!"  
The moment I said the 'm' word she went ballistic. Jumping up and down  
with her hands in the air. Seriously, that woman embarrasses me  
sometimes. She hugged me tightly, squeezing all the air out of me.  
"Mam...? Let go"  
She let go of me and beamed at my Dad.  
"See! She's all grown up! I told you she could look after herself!  
Don't you ever doubt her again!"  
My Dad barely cracked a smile, obviously trying to be serious about  
everything. I ran up to hug him when Genesis came back in and seeing  
that we were celebrating, started to go red. My Dad let go of me and  
held out his hand to Genesis.  
"Congratulations son."  
Ah yes. Everything is perfect now. Dad has accepted Genesis. What  
could go wrong now? Seeing that it's me and Genesis we're talking  
about, a lot could go wrong.


	24. Author Note

_Hello my lovely readers. :D So...I really hope you don't want to shoot me or anything but there is good news! I have recently acquired a laptop which I must share with my mother but it's practically mine, meaning, it's easier for my to do fan fiction. So I hope I can update soon but it will be slow because, you know, school and all that crappy stuff. I think I might take this chance to list all my awesome reviewers as well because I'm not sure I've thanked you all yet. It can't hurt! :D_

**So, big round of applause for:**

**XSakixTakashiX**

**LimeGoesWeeeee**** (**_**really love the name! :D)**_

**The One and Only- Joey A.M**

**xxDarkAssassinxx**** (**_**one of the most awesome authors on here. Check out her stories!)**_

**Risort**

**alucardy-party-girl666**

**Sololight**_**(who has started looking over the chapters for me :))**_

**GaladrielofLorien**

**-Angelus-Delapsus-**

**etna4twilight999 **_**(please eithne, for the love of god! UPLOAD IT ALREADY!)**_

_And that its it! :D Please, if you are reading my story and you haven't dropped a review by me, please do. And constructive criticism is welcome. But always remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I won't stand for flamers.  
Well, ba-bye for now! I hope to update soon! :D_

_-ladynatasha-_

_P.S. I think I might change my username...any suggestions? _


	25. Rain

A/N: Leave your pitch forks and torches until you get to the bottom of the chapter so you can see my rant on how much of an awful person I am.

Well, I suppose it wouldn't be Ireland without rain, right? Even in the Sunny South-East. So, yes, it is raining. But Genesis and I can survive. It's not like it's going to rain fire or anything. I got into the back seat of my mother's car, letting Genesis sit in the front with her.

"So, Genesis," she said as she started the engine.  
"When are you planning the big day?"

There was a long silence. What would he say? Of course my parents would want to be at my wedding but I also wanted my friends at home to be there. Myself and Genesis were thinking about asking Angeal to be his best man. He may not forgive me but surely he would do it for Gen. Besides, we only got engaged today. What's the rush?  
I heard the black leather jacket he had borrowed from my brother's room squeak as he moved around in his seat. He was also wearing slightly torn jeans, a grey hoodie and a pair of black converse, which all belonged to James. I have to admit, he does look extremely sexy in leather. It just suits him so well.

"Um, we're not sure. We haven't really thought about it."  
Phew! I guess that's the safest thing to say.  
"Uh, mam? Where is Kate these days?"  
I honestly hadn't thought about my sister. There was no evidence that she was in the house.  
"She's in collage, sharing a flat with her boyfriend."  
"COLLAGE! But she's only-"  
I counted up the years on my fingers. I wasn't surprised about James being in collage since he was older than me but my little baby sister?  
"19! She's 19? How? I-I- Wait a minute, boyfriend?"  
My mother laughed at my over-protectiveness of my little sister.  
"Don't worry Jessica. He's nice. Kate and James are coming home to see you. I haven't told them you're here, just that it's very important. I actually have to pick James up at the bus stop in an hour."  
I had a huge grin on my face. Everything was perfect. I would see my whole family.

We climbed out of the car and Genesis put up the umbrella my mother had just given him.  
"Take my credit card!" she yelled out the car window. It was difficult to hear her because of the rain and the wind. I stuck my hand through the window, took her card and gave her a thumbs up.  
"I'll pick you up in an hour when I'm collecting James. Have fun!"  
Ah yes. Fun in the wet, wet rain. Myself and my fiancée, hehe, fiancée. I like the sound of that. Anyway, we made our way down the street and stepped into Cappuccinos for lunch.

"Ah!" I said as we sat down at a table on the second floor. I looked out the window and at the street below in the pouring rain. I really shouldn't remember it as well as I do.  
"Are you ready to order?"  
The waitress made me jump out of my thoughts.  
"Uh, I'll have the vanilla and pear scone please. Gen?"  
"White chocolate scone please."  
I swear, he looked like such a child grinning at me as if to ask my permission to get something sweet. At least I'm being healthy.  
"Jess?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're getting caught up in your thoughts again. Someday you're going to get hit by a truck or something."  
Ah yes, Genesis. Thanks for that vote of confidence there.  
"Huh. You better watch what you say mister because I'm going to be picking out you're clothes today."  
The look on his face was priceless. He knows I go through with my threats. Har har har.  
"Here you go miss," the young waitress said, putting my scone down in front of me and another in front of Genesis.  
"And you too sir."  
She was being far too flirty with him for my liking. Of course Genesis was completely oblivious since he was too busy devouring his sweet scone. I roll my eyes and pinch a bit of it.  
"Hey!"  
"I just want to taste it!"  
Into my mouth it went and up I got out of my chair. I sprinted to the bathroom leaving Genesis looking very confused. I vomited up my breakfast and the tiny crumb from his scone that I had taken. What the hell was that about?

A/N: And so my rant begins;  
I honestly have no good and fair reason as to why I haven't updated. I have been very busy and all but its still really no excuse, seeing that I have half of this already written and ready to type up. I think my problem is actually bothering to type it up. I really can't believe how long I've left this though. I promise not to promise more chapters until I'm sure I'll have some. Really, I am truly sorry. I stayed up till half 3 to do this though! :) Among other things...Well please. I beg of you not to forget about me and the story. Please, leave a review. Shout at me if you want. I need it. Until next time, which is hopefully soon,  
Sith's Shadow. 


	26. Browsing Around Shops and All That Lark

A/N: I've decided I'm going to hunt down whoever put those ads on FF. Especially the ones that automatically play. Grrrr.

I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my life. I think this was worse than Reno and the picture. It turns out the bathroom I ran into was the men's. It would explain why Genesis ran in after me. I doubt he would have gone into the ladies.  
"Jess? Are you okay?"  
I was leaning over one of the toilets, wiping the vomit from my face. I turn to look at him, a not amused look on my face.  
"What kind of stupid question is that? You could have gotten me a glass of-"  
And, I vomited again. More violently this time. Genesis gave me a few minutes to come to before he lead me out of the bathroom.  
"Did you pay?" I asked him.  
He seemed extremely confused.  
"Jess, just sit down for a minute. You just got sick."  
I drained a glass of water that was on our table and sighed. At least the nausea was over.  
"Don't worry. I'm grand."  
He certainly didn't look convinced though.  
"Come on," I said, pulling him out of his seat.  
"Time to go shopping!"  
Genesis was completely baffled. I was slightly baffled as well. I honestly don't know why I got sick. I just hope it isn't something too serious.

-

I bought myself a few nice things and I was in such a good mood. I actually let Genesis pick out his own things. Any other time, any other day, I would've thought that would end in disaster.  
We made our way back to where my mother said she would pick us up, to find her silver Mégane already parked there.  
"Genesis dear, I think you should sit in the back. We're picking up James on the way home."  
My fiancée did just that, squeezing in beside me and all the shopping bags. We decided not to mention my little incident to my mother as it would just worry her.  
We pulled over at the bus stop were a figure waited in the rain. He opened the door and clambered in, placing his bags on his lap.  
"Hey mam. Who's this?" He was gesturing towards myself and Genesis.  
My mother's grin widened and she scrunched her eyes together.  
"Mam! Watch the road!"  
It was not James who had spoken, but me.  
My brother's puzzled expression vanished upon realisation. He stared at me in shock.  
"No! Way! Jessica?"  
I beamed up at him and clung to Genesis's arm.  
"James, this is Genesis. Gen, this is my big brother James."  
I spent the rest of the journey home explaining what had happened to my older brother.  
I tried to involve Genesis in the conversation but it was difficult since there wasn't much to say with him. He looked awfully lonely and out of place.

When we got home though, it was a completely different story. It seemed that James would be an excellent friend for him. Their conversations varied from many things;  
"So, Genesis, SOLDIER sounds pretty cool. How's the pay?" to "Really? I love soccer!" to "I'm an English teacher."  
Eventually, one of their topics caught my attention.  
"So," James started, "What are you to my long lost sister?"  
They had been sitting in the sitting room playing 'Call of Duty 2' when the subject was brought up. I hadn't been paying attention since I was sulking about the fact that even though I was a Turk and I had skills with a real gun, my older brother was still able to squish me at a video game. It was Reno all over again. The fool can't fire a gun for his life. That's why he generally sticks to his rod and yet, he still beats me at any shooting game. Genesis was actually quite good, better than me anyway.  
"He's my fiancée," I said smugly, not looking up from the book I was reading.  
James's head whipped around as he paused the game, leading to Genesis to protest.  
"Hey! I was about to snipe you!"  
I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and hit him on the back of his head as he was sitting on the floor in front of me. I turn my attention back to James, who was still staring at me.  
"Married! You're getting married before me? That shouldn't happen! I'm the older sibling! I get to get married first!"  
God, he's so immature.  
"Get a girlfriend then buddy, cause I'm not waiting for you to get your lazy ass over to some girl!"  
He then, threw a cushion at me. How childish. And he wants to get married? It seems all the childhood arguments we missed out on are coming back to bite us in the asses.  
"For you're information, I have a girlfriend up in Dublin!"  
"She obviously has no taste."  
"Jess!"  
I grunt and turn back to my book. They un-paused the game and started mumbling to each other.  
"You better not break her heart, dude." I heard James mutter.  
Yes Genesis. You better bloody not!

A/N: Anyway, another update because I feel extremely bad and I'm able to stay up till half 4 cos I'm staying off school tomorrow sick. Oh joy. Please review. And it just shows how long I've had this written cos Call of Duty 2 had just come out at the time! God I'm such an ass...


	27. Futures

A/N: Well, here's another update. Although, I'm kinda depressed with the lack of reviews I got for the last 2 chapters. I know I disappeared for a long time but I'm back now. So please review. Otherwise, I won't see the point in trying...Anyway, here's the next chapter.

_"Mammy?"  
Jessica cleaned her hands off with a cloth and walked over to the kitchen table were her 3 year old daughter was sitting.  
"What is it honey?"  
The little red headed girl held up a drawing of a black cat she had just coloured in.  
"I wanna kitty like this!"  
Jessica smiled as she looked over the drawing.  
"And what would you call it?"  
"I call him after uncle Sephy. Uncle Sephy's eyes are like kitty eyes!"_

-

I woke up laughing to myself. Sephy the kitten. Such an imagination my brain has when I sleep.  
"What's so funny?  
I roll ever onto my side to see Genesis looking at me with amusement on his face.  
"Have you ever pictured Sephiroth as a little black kitten?"

"That's exactly my point."  
"So you were dreaming of Sephiroth as a kitten?"  
I'm only just starting to wonder now if that dream was one of my rare 'glimpses of the future'. Cheesy as it sounds, it has happened before. I dreamt about doors when I was little and when I was sixteen, I dreamt about the Turks without ever hearing about them. As I've gotten older, it seems my dreams have become more vivid. Instead of just dreaming about and item in the scene, I've been seeing snippets of the actual scene. I know. I'm gone loopy.  
"Nah, I think I just dreamt the future again..."  
The image of a cute red haired little girl popped into my head. Maybe it _will_ happen. I froze as I realised something. This morning I got sick. But that's only a day after...It's hardly possible...Nah!  
As I drifted off to sleep, I was sure I heard Genesis mumble.  
"Seph's gonna turn into a kitten...Not much of a hero..."  
SOLDIERS! The rivalry will eat them alive!

A/N: There. A nice short one for you because I'm not in the mood to type anymore...Sigh...It would be so _nice_ to get at least 5 reviews...I could probably update earlier then...Anyway..


	28. Knowing

A/N: So, I had written up to chapter 30 before I had that really long break and then when I started writing again, I realised how much my writing style has changed. Seriously, my writing in the first few chapters is awful. Anyway. I really hope you all haven't given up on me since I've kinda got the message...So, please review after you're finished. Just a few kind words or some constructive criticism...Well, here you go. :)

_**Knowing**_

Starting the day off with vomit isn't very nice. I'm starting to get incredibly nervous about the dream I had. If I vomit one more time I'm going to check into a doctor's appointment. The thought of the 'm' word though...I'd be an awful mother. I know I shouldn't say this on Genesis's behalf but I honestly don't think we're cut out for this yet. Well, I know we're getting married but I know _I'm_ not cut out for it yet. Any child with my genes would probably be twice as messed up, not to mention with Genesis's weird mako infusions and enchantments. It would result in total chao-  
Yep, that's it. I'm either sick or pregnant. Way to go Jess. I'm such a fool...

_**3**__**rd**__** Person PoV**_

Jessica had been gone the whole afternoon with her mother to see the doctor. Genesis wasn't too worried. He knew she recovered from sickness pretty fast so himself and James decided to pass the time by playing a bit of soccer out in the back garden. It was much larger than an average sized garden, well kept, covered in bright and vibrant colours of flowers. Mr. Watson was outside with them but was in the greenhouse, tending to his vegetables.  
"I haven't played soccer in years, not since I joined SOLDIER" Genesis was saying as he belted the ball up into the trees.  
He groaned and paused for a moment to remove his grey hoodie, leaving him in James's red Biffy Clyro t-shirt and faded jeans.  
"You don't seem too worried about Jess?"  
The younger man shook his head as he sat down on the recently trimmed grass.  
"Nah, she's really quick at recovering when she's sick."  
His soon-to-be brother-in-law arched an eyebrow.  
"She doesn't seem sick to me. More like morning sickness."  
Genesis froze where he was sitting and stared into the distance in shock. Morning sickness meant...  
The thought had never popped into his head. They weren't ready. They weren't even married yet.  
A thousand different panicked thoughts piled into his head at once. James had obviously realised he had said something that the soldier wasn't aware of and awkwardly got up of the grass where he had been sitting and let out a choked cough. Talk about awkward.

_**Jessica's PoV**_

__When I got home, Genesis wasn't his usual self. But I suppose, neither was I. Everything was just so awkward. I didn't like not telling him, but I couldn't. Not now at least. I was, however, quite happy with keeping my dad in the dark about it. His bad mood would not help my situation. Telling Genesis was something I had to do though and usually, I had not problem telling him anything. This was something I was afraid to tell him though. He might go mental and destroy the world or something! Ha. Me and my over-dramatic imagination...

We were sitting in the kitchen, finishing our dinner when I realised my whole family was staring at me. What did I do now?  
"Jessica."  
"What? Why- why are you all staring at me?"  
They nodded behind me. I turned around and nearly fell off my chair.  
Standing behind me, was someone I hadn't seen since I was 13 years old.  
My little sister.

A/N: Wow. Dramatic much? God, that was an AWFUL chapter. The last few and the next one are as bad I think. I'm pretty sure this is where I started to run dry on plot juice but I regained it after and I'm writing again now :)  
Gotta question though. I'm going to call it my update question because I'm INCREDIABLY bored. Okay, so. Who's your favourite band/singer?


	29. Dunno What To Call This Chapter

A/N: Yeah. Why do I even bother anymore? I KNOW there's people reading. I can see it on the trafficing, so why not be nice and just leave a review? Just one word even! And guess what? I don't mind if its anonymous! Yeah. I'm just that nice...anyway...excuse my bitchyness. I'm sick.

_**The morning will come,  
In the press of every kiss,  
With your head upon my chest,  
Where I will annoy you,  
With every waking breath,  
Until you decide to wake up.  
- Wake Up, Coheed and Cambria.  
**_

**Dunno what to call it chapter without it sounding gay.**

There are different levels of shock. There's hysterical giggling, dropped jaw, phasing out, face going pale, frozen solid and then there's being completely dumbstruck. Kate was on the border of passing out, never mind phasing out. She stood there, unable to move. I suppose it would be like seeing a ghost for her. Whoops.  
"Kate, are you okay?"  
I got up from my chair and started to shake her shoulders.  
"Kate!"  
She just stared straight ahead, not at me, just into space.  
"Mmmm"  
Mumble mumble? That's all she's got?  
"Kate! It's me, Jess!"  
Her emerald eyes moved to my face. Wow. She's so much older. She gradually pulled me into a feeble hug.  
"...ba-back..."  
Okay, I know she's in a state of shock but how am I supposed to understand that? Was that even Gaian? Whoops, I mean English. Meh, same thing.  
Tears formed in my eyes as I hugged her closer.  
"I really missed you."  
Kate may be older but she's still my baby sister. She let go of me and wiped the tears from her eyes with a small, quiet laugh. How I've missed that laugh...

The one thing that struck me odd about Kate was that she didn't ask any questions. She just accepted I was back and let go of everything else. She took to Genesis straight away, laughing at his smart jokes about me. She was beaming for the rest of the night when I told her I was getting married. I felt I had to tell her about my situation though.  
"So, what's up?" she asked when we were alone in the kitchen.  
"Um...I need to tell you something that you can't tell Genesis or Dad."  
She leaned across the table, towards me with curiosity showing on her face.  
"Ooh! Do tell?"  
I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.  
"Um...well...Do you promise?"  
She nodded and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm..."  
"You're?"  
"I'm p-pr-pr.."  
"You're puh?"  
"I'm pregnant"  
Kate burst out with laughter, making her tea squirt out her nose.  
"What?" I exclaimed, panicking.  
"Good god Jessica! Genesis knows, you idiot!"  
I didn't need to see my face to know it had gone pale and blank.  
"...Ho-how?"  
"Uh...Well you see he told me that James told him that it was obvious. I probably would've figured it out as well but I haven't been here until now."  
"James knows? Oh god! What about Reno? Holy cow! I'm in deep shit!"  
Kate's amusement went to confusion as she watched me panic.  
"Huh? Why? What's wrong?"  
Oh, this will be hard to explain again. I don't like talking about my job. It's too difficult.  
"Uh..well..My job is being a Turk. No! Before you say anything, we are not Turkish! Turks are just the name. So..um..We work for President Shinra as bodyguards and-"  
Kate must have already seen the problem since she was nodding with a concerned expression.  
"Okay, so you do have a problem-"  
"That's not the worst bit.  
"Carry on then."  
"My...friend Reno, who works with me is...quite a...bastard, to put it lightly. He's a good friend and everything but he's a flirt and an annoying pain in the arse. He...likes to..jeer people and play practical jokes. I should know, I've been a part of many of them. He wouldn't make this all easy. Neither would my boss, Tseng. He's a bit out of touch with anything outside of work."  
Kate was now grinning like a lunatic. Why may I ask? On second thoughts, I don't want to know...  
"My best advice is just stay here! You've got Gen so what more could you want? You could probably get a job as a secret agent or something because of all the training you've got!"  
Okay, so it's kin of cute the way Kate and Genesis are best of friends and everything but what's this about secret agents? Not going to happen.  
"I do have friends back home you know." Her face immediately fell when I said home.  
"And what's this 'bout secret agents? That's a bit sad, Kay."  
She rolled her eyes as Genesis walked into the room, grinning.  
"So, what you talking about girlys? Hope it's not boys."  
He sat down in one of the big arm-chairs, his crazy smirk on his face.  
"Actually-"  
I hit my sister on the shoulder before she could continue. I will tell him in my own time. I wouldn't let Kate blab it out to him. Wait a minute! He knows? Then why am I finding this so hard?  
"Jess, that wasn't very nice."  
I glared at the red headed SOLDIER. What a jackass.  
"Ah yes. I'm not allowed to lightly tap my sister on her shoulder and you're allowed to chop your friends into pieces?"  
He laughed but I was serious. I was very serious.  
"Seriously Jess, nobody can chop Seph up. I have tried many a times. I do enjoy occasionally damaging his arrogant, cocky ass though. He needs it from time to time."  
My sister stared at Gen in horror.  
"Wha?"  
I burst out laughing after realising she had no idea what we were on about and how bad we must have sounded. The poor thing must think we're lunatics. I should probably explain. Or get Genesis to...  
"I'm surprised Genesis hasn't told you about his job. You'd find it very interesting."  
She raised an eyebrow and looked over and the man in the corner.  
"Gen works for President Shinra, as do I. I am a Turk, you already know that much but you didn't let me finish telling you what I do for the President. As I said before, I serve as a bodyguard, assassin, investigator and so on. We carry out all the top secret and not nice stuff, like going to scenes of murders and keeping an eye on people who em...have to be watched. Gen on the other hand, is in another department. He's a-"  
I pointed at him for his que.  
"SOLDIER 1st Class!"  
I nearly fell off my chair laughing because he said it like Elvis! He has really started to fit in. More than me.  
"Ha! And what do SOLDIER 1st Classes do?"  
Uh oh. Here we go again. Over to Genesis to explain.  
"We...uh..We work for Shinra and.."  
Good god. We already had that much established.  
"...We- we're just an elite group of soldiers but we're infused with mako and.."  
Oh no. He's forgotten they don't have mako here.  
"...We're a lot more powerful than normal people. Is that enough?"  
"Too much," I said, noticing the confusion on Kate's face.  
"Mako? What the hell is that?"  
Now here's a problem. To explain mako, you'd have to explain the lifestream and to explain the lifestream, you have to take you're time. I am NOT explaining all of that. Too much effort on my part.  
"Mako energy is..."  
And he carried on explaining it for more than an hour. Kate looked really interested though. Unlike me who got bored after a few minutes of listening. It's like trying to explain what the sky is to a four year old and how it works. Way too complicated. I remember the first time I killed someone it scared the shit out of me because I had never seen the lifestream before. When Aoife died, I had run up to my room and then she was gone. Again another example of my chickeness but do you blame me?

A/N: The chapter's long enough for me, who usually writes crappy little chapters. I'm sick, tired and miserable and I'm wasting my mid term in bed. Life sucks. I'm in the process of editing all the chapters and I've decided to put a song at the start of each chapter. Not usually relevant to the story, just whatever's in my mind at the time. A recommendation. Yeah, that's it. I'll recommend awesome songs for you! Anyway, I may go and play Assassin's Creed which I'm TOTALLY hooked on. Anyone know any good AC fics out there? It's mainly just Altair/Oc and Ezio/Oc that I read and it has GOT to be romance. On another note, I've already got the kiddies sex and name :) I lovvve her name! I mean ITS name...Whoops...  
50th reviewer gets a massive sneak peak and info on the kid :P

Xoxo  
Signora Ted


	30. The One That Has Too Much Speech

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while 'cos I stopped writing this for a while and then when I started again, I typed up the wrong chapter and I couldn't be arsed then. So, here. Please review!**_****_

And a whole child ago I would sleep all day  
Doing handstands in bottle bins  
To prove that I'm sane  
And I'm not fooling around  
-Biffy Clyro, A Whole Child Ago

That's it! I've got to tell him! I know he knows but he doesn't know that...Yes! I'll tell him! That's that!

"Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind"

He already knows so it can't be that hard! But GOD it is!

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"I know" 

We were sitting alone outside. I thought that it would make it easier. I was so wrong.  
I looked up at him. Everything was dizzy because I had been twirling around on the swing while he sat on the grass, contemplating what to say.

"Mm..."

"Jess, how long did you think you could keep it from me?"

"Well you didn't realise until James said it to you."

He rolled his eyes and lay back, getting grass in his auburn hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but then Kate told me that you had told her that James had told you!"

He laughed at my worried face and lack of explanation talent and pulled me off the swing and on top of him.

"You are terrible at explaining things you know."

"Don't mock me! Wait, you're not angry?"

"Oh I am."

Aw shite.

"-because I'm going to get called names by Seph and Angeal. Even worse than them will be Zacl Fair!"

"What do you mean you'll be called-"

Ah. He means the three of them will go around making baby faces at him saying 'There's daddy-kins'. I feel so sorry for him but really, I'll have Reno to deal with.

"Sorry Gen. It's not like I meant to get-" 

He stopped me from continuing with a big smile stretched across his face.

"That doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to it. Shinra can give out all they like but we're going to get married and start a family and-"

I cut off his ranting with a kiss on the lips. I rolled off him and onto the grass beside him, smiling.

"You know, we never used to get this kind of weather when I was younger. It was all just rain..."

_**A/N: Please, leave your thoughts and comments! Sorry for the shortness and the ridiculous amount of dialogue. I wrote this a while back when my writing skills weren't as...good as they are now.**_


	31. The One With Billy And Scarlet

**A/N: I know, shock, gasp! Has Ted really updated this fast? Yes. Yes I have.**

_**There goes my hero, watch him as he goes.  
There goes my hero, he's ordinary.  
-Foo Fighters, My Hero**_

"I never thought I'd miss Midgar and all but...no offence Jess but this place sucks without the guys."

I rolled my eyes and continued flicking through the TV channels.

"Offence taken. Seriously Gen? Do you not think I miss it as well? This shitty TV has none of my favourite shows on it! I can't live without my weekly episode of 'Billy and Scarlet'! Scarlet's just after finding out that there's something going on between Monika and Billy! Imagine that! You're twin brother having a thing with your friend and you're completely oblivious! And I'm not going to find out what happens and you think I'm not pissed about being here? Yeah, it's nice to see my family and all but I miss my friends! Cissnei, Rude, Reno-"

"Reno? After how he humiliated us?"

I laughed as I eventually gave up on the TV, switching it off and throwing the remote onto the seat.

"Reno will be Reno and there's nothing we can do about it. I've learnt to get pissed at him for a while but then forgive him. It's all you can do unless you want to lose him as a friend. He's like a brother to me. A very annoying, flirty, pain in the ass brother."

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you finished you're speech now?"

"Well sorry buddy! I apologise for trying to make a conversation! Now, if you don't mind me, I think I'm about to vo-"

And there I go again while Genesis just sat there reading Loveless. He had it in his pocket this whole time? Impressive Genesis. Impressive.

I was so tired. I felt sick, tired, thirsty, sick- wait! I already said that! Getting sick takes a lot out of you. Literally. And I was so depressed about missing that show. Now that I think about it, I really missed Midgar. Everything was there except my family. But I had made family there. I wanted to go back. I just wanted to see Angeal and talk. I wanted to go back and get married with all my friends. I just wanted to go home. This wasn't my home anymore.

"I want to go home," I said that night as I snuggled into Genesis's shoulder.

"I do too love."

And then I drifted off to the quiet sound of his even breathing, hoping that when I woke up, I'd be home. Who'd have guessed all I had to do was hope?

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Short chapter. But the next one will defiantly make up for it! Review please! **


	32. Reno's Sexual Education

_**A/N: Yes, Ted updates once again. Put on your party hats! Here's the new chapter. **_

_**I felt you in my legs, before I ever met you.  
And when I lay beside you, for the first time I told you.  
I feel you in my heart, and I don't even know you.  
And now we're saying bye, bye, bye.  
Now we're saying bye, bye, bye.  
-Nineteen, Tegan and Sara.  
**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~**_

_"Oh, hey Genesis. Where's Reno and Rude?"_

Sitting down in the lounge on his own, was Genesis, looking rather pre-accompanied with his thoughts.

"Um. They couldn't come." Was his slightly shaky reply. The four of us had agreed to meet for a poker night but obviously the pub was more important to my fellow Turks. What assholes.

"Ah for feck sake! They could've just told us instead of ditching us and making you wait here like an eijit."

I stormed over to the sofa were he sat, bounced down beside him and cropped my feet up on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"So Gen, it's our night off. What shall we do since those feckers abandoned us? Shall we go hunt them down and assault them with peanuts?"

Yes, I was famous for my accuracy with the peanuts you get in pubs. Aside from his shaky speech, I also noticed Genesis's general uneasiness. Something was up if he didn't want to go peanut throwing.

"Dude, are you okay?"

He stopped fidgeting but put his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the 2_nd__ Class uniform, not a stitch out of place, while I had changed from my own uniform into a casual pair of denim jeans, black high tops and a stripped black and white tee. I made a self note to steal a pair of his boots. They looked incredibly comfortable. I moved closer to him to make sure he was still alive. I, as a 19 year old, couldn't help be my hyper, enthusiastic self so I tapped his cheek lightly to see if he would respond. Nothing._

"Genesis! Talk to me before I bite you!"

He flinched and stared at me. He _**really**__ stared at me._

"Jess," He whispered quietly as I let out a relieved sigh.

"Could I ask a...favour?"

I took my legs down from the table so I could kneel on my knees, facing him.

"Go for it, mate."

He looked somewhat ashamed and found it difficult to look at me.

"Well...I kinda told my friend Sephiroth that I've kissed a girl but I'm a dreadful liar. He keeps making fun of me. So...what I'm asking is, would you be my first kiss?'Cos I trust you and Sephiroth won't let me hear the end of the fact that a 20 year old SOLDIER hasn't kissed a girl before. It's kinda pathetic."

He went completely red, matching his hair and closed his eyes, preparing for the explosion of laughter that never came. Instead, he opened his eyes to see me, staring at him, the blush creeping up me neck.

"Uh, well, I...um. The thing is...I haven't really kissed anyone before either. Don't let Reno hear!"

I covered my face with a cushion and heard Genesis laughing at me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, slamming the cushion in his face.

"I didn't laugh at you so you can't laugh at me!"

"Who made up that rule?"

The red was gone from his face and all that was left was a cocky smirk. What an ass.

"Okay," was all I said.

He stared at me blankly.

"Okay what?"

I leaned forward, my whole body quivering with nerves and pressed my lips to his. His hand went up into my hair as our tongues danced in each others mouths. It was a clumsy kiss, but it was both our first. My skin tingled and the butterflies zoomed around my stomach. I was the one to break the kiss, letting go of the back of his hair that I had grabbed and then leaned my head onto his shoulder so I could whisper into his ear.

"Okay, I'll be your first kiss."

"Jessie! Get off me!"

"What? I'm not-"

Crash. Somehow, we had ended up in a dumpster in what looked like the slums. Wait, what?

"GENESIS! We're back!"

I hopped out of the rubbish, picking a banana peel out of my shirt. I'm wearing my uniform? I looked down and I was, in fact, wearing my Turk suit with my gun-blade strapped to my back. How odd.

"Genesis?"

I heard him grunt as he threw a black bag out of his face.

"Why couldn't we have woken up in a bush or something? Help me out Jess!"

I sighed dramatically and leaned over the side of the dumpster to help him out. I was in a particularly good mood now that I could see the next episode of Billy and Scarlet.

"Come on! We need to go talk to Angeal and the others."

"We?" he asked, brushing off his red coat.

How are we even in these clothes with our weapons? Maybe Angeal knocked us out and drugged us? Nah. He's not that evil.  
I ignored Genesis's comment and grabbed his arm, leading him threw the little town. It was more like a village, if even that, with shops in caravans and people grabbing whatever raw material they could find. It was dirty and littered and the atmosphere was unpleasantly morbid and depressing.

"Hey, let's go to that bar over there and see if anyone's there," I exclaimed, pulling him towards a newly opened pub.

"But Jess! You can't get drunk or anything 'cos it could-"

"I'm pregnant Genesis. Hardly a week at that. Calm down."

I let go of his arm, hoping he wouldn't make a run for it and leave me on my own. As we entered the bar, his phone bleeped. Jeez, he's even got his phone? I need to find out what happened soon.

"Jess," He groaned, approaching me where I sat on a stool at one of the small circular tables.

"Hm?"

My head whipped around to face him and I nearly fell off the stool.

"We've really got to go. It's been a week since we we're reported AWOL. Shinra assumed we left together completely abandoning our duties. What are we going to tell them?"

I bit down hard on my thumbnail, trying to think. We couldn't exactly tell the truth seeing as we don't even know what happened.

"I have no idea. Maybe we could just say that our friend back in Banora got sick suddenly and we didn't think when we left to get a leave because it was so sudden and we panicked?"

"I suppose..." he pondered, sitting down at the table.

"So," he began, placing his phone on it. "What do you think triggered it? What do you think happened?"

I rested my chin on my hand and tapped my cheek with my finger. What to do...

"Come on," He said, picking up his phone, taking my hand and pulling my off my stool.

"We'll think on the way there."

I groaned as we approached the door and then, they came.

"Jessica!"

Reno tackled me to the ground, giving me a bear hug as Genesis growled. Rude even smirked a little bit as he watched his partner receive a hug in return.

"Reno! Careful! She's...fragile."

Reno looked up at Genesis, releasing me and gave him a sceptical look.

"Since when was Jessie fragile?"

Rude pulled him over to the counter, muttering something into his ear.

"Genesis! I'm not fragile! He was just giving me a hug! I'm not even 2 weeks along yet. Don't ask me why I have the symptoms already but I'm blaming you 'cos your health is pretty fucked up."

His face was blank with confusion.

"What?"

"You know, the mako and stuff. I'm probably going to die by the end of this."

He was still staring at me until he erupted with laughter.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, hitting him on the shoulder.

"I'm dead serious! Oh, excuse the pun but seriously! The kid will probably be disfigured or something."

Yeah, I shouldn't have been talking that loud. Reno peeked over his shoulder and looked at me.

"What kid?"

Even Rude turned around and dropped his jaw.

"Heh, your kid Reno."

"What? Fuck! I knew all those nights would come back and bite me in the ass..."

Myself and Genesis couldn't contain our laughter and doubled over.

"Reno," I said, regaining my breath again. "I was kidding."

"Then who's kid are you talking about?"

Most of the pub had stopped to watch the scene with amusement. My face went completely red as I tried to come up with something to say without making him shout that Genesis had fucked me to the whole bar.

"Reno," I said calmly, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door, gesturing to Genesis to follow, leaving Rude alone in the pub.

"Now, what I'm going to tell you may...shock you and I don't want you to yell it to the whole street, okay?"

Genesis coughed and walked back into the pub.

"Ah! What happened to commitment you chicken!" I yelled after him.

Reno looked puzzled, not sure of what I was going to say.

"Okay, well, while we were away, Genesis sort of proposed and I got...you know...with child."

"Huh?"

I sighed at his stupidity and put it into his own words.

"He fucked me and it didn't end well."

"You have aids?"

At this point, I felt the urge to throttle him with a heavy brick but decided it wouldn't help his intelligence.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!"

Well at least I didn't have to worry about him shouting it out to the whole street as my yell could be heard all the way down the road. Realisation dawned on him and he started grinning.

"Can I take the kid for rides in the helicopter?"

What? I tell him I'm pregnant and that's all he's got to say?

"That's it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I expected you to start laughing..."

"Well you told me you were getting married and- wait! You're getting married? To Genesis? But that's just weird!"

I groaned in frustration and banged my head against the pub's door.

"Just don't tell Tseng. Now, I think I better go get Genesis. Shinra are looking for us."

He opened the door for me and I glared at him. I swear to god, if everyone starts treating me like a pane of glass there will be countless murders.

"Oh and Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

I sighed and thought of how to explain it.

"I went home."

"Banora?"

"No," I said closing the door. "Earth."

_**A/N: I must say, this is one of my favourite chapters by far. My next favourite is soon too. The next chapter or the one after. Just a warning, Jessie's mood swings are just so much fun to write, I'll get carried away XD**__  
_


	33. Repost

Hello there. Don't remember me? Sorry…

So, previously I had said I was going to go back and edit all the chapters. However I think this needs a huge re-write. It lacks a lot. Everyone is out of character, there's rarely description and I just want to… improve it in general. So, I'm going to leave this up but I'm going to repost it again, new and improved.

I hope y'all will read the newer and better version if you read this one

THANK YOU!


	34. RE-WRITE UP

Hey guys. Just want to let you all know that I've uploaded the first chapter of the re-write. It's under the title 'Dreamer' and it's only the first chapter but guys, I feel good about this one. I think this one will be better, more fleshed out. HAPPY READING FOLKS

Love,  
-Ted


End file.
